


Worth Dying For

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo, Rebellion, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- "Is your freedom worth dying for?"<br/>- "It might be."</p><p>Peter and Neal, slaves of the Roman Empire, engage in a losing battle for their freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Dying For

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, yeah. I'm gonna be producing lots of fluff to make up for this, I promise *hides*
> 
> This also fills the _**tyranny/rebellion**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/hkjk6w90l9csbew/wdf-final.png?dl=0)  



End file.
